halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Freeman (Freeman's Mind)
Gordon Freeman is the main (and only, besides the NPC characters of Half-Life) character in the popular machinima series Freeman's Mind. He is portrayed very differently from what little personality he had in the original Half-Life games. In official artwork, he is depicted as a stoic hero; in Freeman's Mind however, he is eccentric, egostatistical, and selfish. Appearance Freeman is a 27 year old man of average height and build. He wears glasses, most likely due to eye deterioration (or another reason that has not been specified yet), and possesses a beard, which Freeman complains about due to the fact that the military is able to pick him out from the rest of the scientists'. He has dark brown hair and green eyes as well. His younger brother, Felix Freeman, has a similar appearance of Gordon, only he has blue eyes insead of green. It stil makes it difficult to identify the two separately. Personality Freeman is eccentric, juvenile and ill-tempered, although he is very knowledgeable about science and good at his job, as his inner monologues show. During the series, he often makes sarcastic remarks, and is best described as a "smartass". He also is very egotistical and arrogant, believing everyone in the facility should be more like him. He is also noted to be a drug addict and a drunkard. He also believes everyone in the military to be extremely stupid and incompetent, which is exemplified by their repeated attempts to shoot him in the body with their low caliber MP5's (despite it being completely ineffective against his suit), are unable to "Tell me (Gordon) and the other scientists are not the aliens", attempt to pull off an extremely impractical cover up, as Gordon points out, and execute very ill-advised combat maneuvers such as running around corners where they know Gordon is waiting with his gun pointed straight at the corner. Recently, Gordon has been noticing them being smarter, by doing things such as almost killing him with a grenade. However, he still regards them as stupid "rat-fuck meatheads". Some other things he hates are: Cockroaches, the Black Mesa management, the architects, and scientists who follow string theory. Despite Freeman's eccentric personality, he actually comes off as somewhat sane(though mildly sociopathic and apathetic as his thoughts and actions have demonstrated) but this has recently started to deteriorate since Episode 15 and by Episode 28, he is shown to be nearly insane. He is not completely amoral, however, as he does exhibit slight concern and tolerence for the people around him and occasionally tries to save other scientists lives (though mostly for his own benefit such as impromptu "meatshields"" but never has to much success due to the scientist's low survival instinct ). Originally, he was quite agitated about the insane architecture of Black Mesa and the HECU soldiers trying to kill him, but he seems to have gotten used to killing soldiers and aliens(and even seems to enjoy it). He hates Black Mesa for its constant locked doors, dead ends, and lack of safety standards. He also really hates the "security system" which always forces him to traverse a deadly obstacle such as tripmines or machine gun turrets. He constantly questions why they even have those turrets. Also, he does not get as mad at the insane architecture and all the dead bodies everywhere, as these are way too common by this point. Despite this, he still maintains a "smartass" demeanor (despite his many near-death experiences), and is still very egotistical. Most of this behavior relates to the fact that "he is a genius" and his increasing body count, stunts, and combat feats (Gordon: (smashes a headcrab) "Ah you see I was ready for that, you can't teach this. Lets face it not everyone is cut out to be me, I'm a physics-crunching badass, I'm the complete package"). Another very noticeable feature about Freeman is that he is very paranoid. As he explained in Episode 28, he believes that owls can read his thoughts, that a race of frog people live underground, and that a mailman is stalking him. History It is assumed that Freeman is from Seattle (as in Half-Life), and is confirmed in both the game and the series to be 27 years old. He graduated from MIT, something he is always content to brag about, especially to soldiers and aliens in battle, where he repeatedly screams his catch phrase "I HAVE A DOCTORS DEGREE! " while gunning them down. He works at Black Mesa labs as a scientist. He speaks in a somewhat deep voice, and it is heavily implied on many occasions that he has a very eccentric family and has met very eccentric people. An example is his cousin Jesse, a registered sex offender. He has stated repeatedly that he also did very weird things, even while working at Black Mesa. Examples include: *Doing a "cannon ball" into his bathtub at his old apartment, causing it to collapse and flood the lobby. *Playing racket ball in the anti-mass spectrometer. *Laying awake for four days straight thinking his house was being attacked by frog people *As a child, building pillow forts using plaster of Paris, much to the annoyance of his mom. *It has been implied he has stolen office supplies from Black Mesa in the past. It is also sometimes implied in the series that he is a murderer, though whether he is joking or not remains somewhat ambiguous. He also has been implied to be a sex offender. He seems to live a life of partying, as he states he hits the clubs and goes out with girls regularly. Relationships Freeman has spoken about multiple people he has known either prior to the Black Mesa Incident, or due to the Black Mesa Incident. *''Mr. and Mrs. Freeman'' - Gordon's parents. Although he never speaks of them in Freeman's Mind, his short appearance (in a flashback, mind you) in Felix's Mind suggests that he was depressed after their death, causing him to continue school alone, and to disregard his younger brother, Felix, completely. *''Felix Freeman'' - Gordon's younger brother. He is never mentioned in Freeman's Mind at all, though this may be because he is much more selfish and less-caring of everyone around him. In the 22nd episode of Felix's Mind, during a flashback, it is revealed that he and Felix have not talked ever since their parents died, and it was Gordon that managed to get Felix hired by Black Mesa in the first place. Whilst he doesn't seem to care about Felix on the outside, him merely getting him accepting into the Black Mesa team shows that Freeman cares for Felix. *''Barney Calhoun'' - the relationship between them isn't clear in the Mind continuity. Although Barney believes himself to be a good friend of Freeman and looks up to him, Freeman mentions in Freeman's Mind that he doesn't have any friends and doesn't seem to know Barney when yelling "Sucker" at him in the tram tunnels. In Freeman's Mind 2, Freeman doesn't recognise Barney when the latter reintroduces himself after being revealed as an undercover civil protection officer and just sees him as one of the many thousands of employees that worked at Black Mesa. *''Adrian Shepard'' - the pair of them never directly met and unknown to Freeman Shephard tried to kill him just as he was being teleported to Xen. Due to the noise, Freeman could barely hear Shephard saying "backrubs" (in actuality, Shephard was yelling "big orange fuck"). *''Isaac Kleiner'' - Kleiner was Freeman's mentor at MIT. Freeman is shown to have trust and deep respect for Kleiner. This is possibly because Gordon seems to fear Kleiner, and is scared of disobeying him. He believes that Barney and Alyx have no idea how dangerous Kleiner really is. *''Eddie - Eddie is an associate of Gordons, and seems to be a member of the criminal underworld. Gordon talks about how Eddie is able to provide him with things like human skulls and fake IDs. After Gordon finds a weapon stash, he wants to try and split the stash with Eddie, who is implied to be able to sell them. * ''Jesse - ''There are two Jesses that Gordon mentions. The first is his cousin, who needs a job but is a sex offender. The second Jesse mentioned might be the same person, but it is not clear. This Jesse enjoys dropping a cattle prod on himself and laying paralyzed for hours at a time. Talents As shown in several episodes, he is very good at science, despite his eccentric personality. He constantly drones on about how much smarter he is than everyone else, especially when he is doing advanced science while everyone else is "back in high school". He also prides himself in staying physically fit, and he has stated that he can easily beat up anyone at Black Mesa. His strength and speed is evidenced by his constant jumps and pull-ups in a plated metal suit. He is shown to at least be proficient with aiming, firing, and loading guns, as well as dealing with the recoil. He apparently knows a lot about firearms from "having watched Die Hard like 50 times". Also, as shown in a few episodes, he speaks German, Spanish, Hindi, and Haitian Creole. He does occasionally show ignorance about other topics: for example, in Episode 14, he complains about the fact that he is "descending to hell" and then sing a brief part of the Anvil Chorus from Il Trovatore, because he is confusing it with the Descent to Nibelheim (which also features tuned anvils) where the gods go underground in Das Rheingold. Appearances outside ''Freeman's Mind Ross Scott's Gordon Freeman has appeared in other Mind Series' in order to maintain a sort of shared universe. This first came about in Barney's Mind when stock voice recordings of Ross Scott as Gordon Freeman were used, most nobly in the introduction when he shouts "sucker!" at Barney. In Felix's Mind it is revealed that Gordon has a younger brother called Felix. An unofficial sequel to Freeman's Mind titled Freeman's -ish Mind 2 ran from 2010 to 2012 which depicted the events of Half-Life 2: Episode Two, although it was never completed. Category:Ross Scott Category:Freeman's Mind Category:Mind Series' Characters Category:Protagonists